Gemini Rules
Gemini is a form of double euchre that follows that tradition but creates its own modern twists. Those familiar with euchre can learn the following quick version of the rules. The 2 player version is now available online (see Gemini Online) for free. The first difference of Gemini is that it uses Jokers (Big and Little Jokers). As the Bauer's (jacks) are assigned as the knights of the realm, the jokers are assigned as the squires. The Big Joker has a bar in the upper left while the picture is colored and larger than the Little Joker: For more information, see History of the Joker. Deck Gemini uses 2 decks of differing backs (usually red backs and blue backs). Gemini discards all number cards, keeping the following: 2 Big Jokers 2 Little Jokers 2 Aces (of each suit) 2 Kings (of each suit) 2 Queens (of each suit) 2 Jacks (of each suit) 36 cards total The different backs can give players insight. For instance, if a particularly valuable card (at the time) has a blue back and the opponent(s) has red back cards, it can be ascertained that the 'twin' is being held given previous play. It can also be deduced that someone does NOT hold a particular card if all cards share the same back. Anyone at anytime can request to see what color backs anyone holds. Any face up cards can also be checked for what back it has at anytime, as in played cards or battalions (see battalions below). 2 player Gemini discards the Queens for a total of 28 cards. Trump Order Trump follows the following order: Right Bauer (knight) Left Bauer (knight) Big Joker (squire) Little Joker (squire) Ace King Queen (not included in 2 player version) There are 2 of each cards so there are 4 Jacks and 4 Jokers every time trump is called. Right, Left, Big, Little, Ace, King, Queen is the abbreviations used to easily remember trump. Side Order When trump is called, the side order follows the same as in euchre: Ace King Queen (not included in 2 player) Jack (opposite color of trump only) No-Trump Gemini also has No-Trump as a call. The order for any suit in No-Trump is as follows: Ace King Queen (not included in 2 player) Jack (knight) Big Joker (squire) Little Joker (squire) Jokers are not assigned a suit in No-Trump and are only given a suit when played. They automatically follow lead suit but do not HAVE to follow suit. They can be held (while playing off) in order to protect a particular card or suit (such as a single Ace). Their suit has to be declared when led (great for when a void suit is found). Thus the lowly squire is a nice utility card for different jobs. Cancellation Like cards in the same trick cancel each other but the lead is never cancelled, players have to take the trick to take the lead. The lead suit must be followed even if the lead card is cancelled (not applicable in 2 player since the cancel ends the trick). Any remaining cards determines who takes the trick (highest lead suit or trump). If the remaining cards are not trump, do not follow suit, or cancel as well, the trick is a 'dead trick' and goes with the 'dead deck'. The 'dead deck' is a reserve for the kitty, any turned-down cards (passed turn-up cards) and any 'dead tricks' (in 2 player, the cancelled lead is automatically a 'dead trick' and goes to the 'dead deck'). Any 'dead trick' hurts the caller just as if the opposing party took the trick since it is one less trick the caller gets. The dynamics after that get unusual. If the caller is euchred, they could have been euchred by every trick being cancelled. The party who euchres gets 1 point unless they actually take they greater half (or more) of the tricks (see score below). 4 player example (Spades as trump): Player 1 leads the Ace of Diamonds Player 2 follows suit with the King of Diamonds Player 3 cannot follow suit but has a low trump card. If player 3 throws off, it is possible for player 4 to cancel the lead (Ace of Diamonds) and "give" the trick to their partner (having the highest Diamond, the King of Diamonds). Player 3 is allowed to look at the back of the lead card (the Ace of Diamonds) to determine odds that player 4 might have the 'twin' (apart from all other considerations such as a strong lead or multiple trump in hand). Score The game ends at 10 points unless agreed upon to play to 15 points. The calling party has to get the greater half of the tricks or gets euchred. If the greater half is made, the calling party gets 1 point and the points double every 2 tricks thereafter. 4 player Gemini deals 7 cards to each player (with 7 cards under the turn-up card). The greater half is 4 tricks (1 point) and 6 tricks doubles the score (2 points). Going Alone doubles the points received (due to the difficulty through cancellations) so 4 tricks would give 2 points and 6 tricks would give 4 points when going Alone. 2 player Gemini deals 11 cards to each player (with 5 cards under the turn-up card). The greater half is 6 tricks (1 point) and 8 tricks doubles (2 points) while 10 tricks doubles again (4 points). Any euchring party gets 1 point automatically and doubles the score at the greater half of the tricks and every 2 tricks thereafter. A euchre in 4 player is worth 1 point if less than 4 tricks are taken (through cancellation), 2 points if 4 tricks are taken, and 4 points if 6 tricks are taken. A euchre in 2 player is worth 1 point if less then 6 tricks are taken (through cancellation), 2 points if 6 tricks are taken, 4 points if 8 tricks are taken, and 8 points if 10 tricks are taken. The euchring party didn't call so higher points are rare. While it is efficient for a defender to cancel any and all tricks possible (especially in 2 player), it may be considered to exchange tricks if a higher point euchre can happen. Calling Gemini puts a twist on calling. If a card is flipped it can be called as anything strong. A Jack of Spades, for instance, can be called as either Spades (Right Bauer) or Clubs (Left Bauer). Once the Jack of Spades is turned-down, all other legitimate calls can be made (Hearts, Diamonds or No-Trump). Aces can be called as their suit as trump or as No-Trump. The other 3 suits can be called on the turn-down of an ace. Kings can only be called as their suit as trump. The other 3 suits and No-Trump can be called on their turn-down. Queens (not present in 2 player) = Same as Kings Jacks can be called as the Right or the Left (any trump of the same color). The other 2 suits (trump of opposite color) and No-Trump can be called on their turn-down. Jokers can be called as any suit as trump. Only No-Trump can be called on the turn-down of a Joker. Stick the Dealer Gemini doesn't have a 'stick the dealer' variant rule. It has a twist that reflects both 'stick the dealer' and non-'stick the dealer' play. Any hand can be discarded by the dealer if everyone passed twice. However, in order to do so, 1 point is given to the opponent(s). Thus the dealer (team) should further be wary of passing a turn up if nothing can be called on turn down. The dealer (team) has to give the opponent(s) a point AND the deal in order to 'throw-in' the hand. NOTE: The lead is stronger than in normal Euchre, thus passing the deal is less of a consideration. 2 Player Set-Up (Using Battalions) The 2 player version uses 11 cards and 'battalions' in a type of simulation of 4 player play. These give elements of cards hidden by the player and a strategy all their own. 5 cards are held by each player while 3 sets of 'battalions' are also owned by each player. A 'battalion' is one card face down with a card face up on top. All cards owned by the player that are showing (5 cards in hand and 3 cards from 'battalions') are playable just as if all are held in hand and have to be played in order to follow suit (if applicable). All cards owned by a player: Once the top card from a 'battalion' is played, the bottom card has to be turned face up to replace it (but does not have to be turned up until all players have played that round). This can lead to not being able to follow suit and then (all a sudden) having the suit after the fact, which is normal and regular. The dealer can 'discard' from a 'battalion', replacing the face up card of the 'battalion' with the turn-up card or just replace a card from his/her hand (as normal). Gemini Variants There are 2 main variants and a few minor variants. For more information see Gemini Variants.